EP13836 (assignee: Rohm & Haas) discloses emulsion polymers, which comprise (i) 20-69.5% by weight of (meth)acrylic acid, (ii) 0.5 to 25% by weight of a monomer of the formula CH2═C(R)—C—(O)—O—(CH2CH2O)N—R0, in which R is H of CH3, n is at least 2 and R0 is C8-C30-alkyl, and (iii) at least 30% by weight of a C1-C4-alkyl(meth) acrylate. This patent covers various hydrophobic monomer combinations with various acrylates in a plurality of weight ratios. However, there is no suggestion of the cross-linked polymer of the present invention, its combination of desirable properties or its use in personal care compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,271 (assignee: ISP Investments Inc.) discloses a rheology modifier/hair styling resin which is a cross-linked, linear poly(vinyl amide/polymerizable carboxylic acid) copolymer exhibiting advantageous hair care properties. The resin exhibits high viscosity and long lasting curl retention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,752 (assignee: Noveon Inc.) discloses an aqueous surfactant composition having cross-linked alkali-swellable acrylate copolymer as rheology modifier and an insoluble silicone compound. The copolymer is derived from ethyl acrylate, methacrylic acid, cross-linking agent and a hydrophobe.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,288,616 (assignee: Lubrizol Advanced Materials Inc.) discloses multipurpose alkali soluble associative polymers which are polymerization products of methacrylic acid; ethyl acrylate; first and second associative monomers along with a crosslinking agent and a chain transfer agent.
While different rheology modifiers, including associative alkali-soluble thickeners, have been disclosed in various applications, there still is the desire to find a composition which provides suitable thickening as well as the combination of stringent rheological and other properties desired for personal care applications.
Polymers for personal care compositions must not only perform the functional aspects of thickening, suspension and stabilization, but must also provide enhanced appearance to the finished product, superior flow and pour properties, crystal clarity, high humidity curl retention (HHCR), a smooth, light, cushiony feel in use, non-sticky (no tack) after drying, and a pleasant after-feel.
Despite the polymers proposed by the aforementioned patents and other approaches described in the published literature, there still exists a need for improved fixative polymers to achieve the desired rheological and aesthetic properties.
Thus, better styling polymers are desired which impart improved rheological, aesthetic and thickening properties to end use personal care products containing these polymers.
The inventive fixative polymers and their applications in personal care, particularly in clear hair styling gels, provide a combination of highly desired rheology properties without compromising on other aesthetic properties.